Día de Enero Song Fic DrHr
by Jovi272
Summary: La canción de Shakira cobra vida en estos dos personajes. Draco deja a Voldemort y queda malherido. Hermione siente compasión al principio y lo visita... luego comienza a nacer algo inesperado entre ellos.


_Bueno, esta vez, vengo con una cancioncilla xD me gustó mucho y decidí expresarla en esta pareja, ya que en Harmony no se podía, pero bueno, espero que les guste._

Disclaimer: La canción pertenece a Shakira, DIa de enero, del álbum Fijación Oral y los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K Rowlling, yo sólo soy una ilusa que quiso darle otro giro.

Besotes, DIos los guarde

La Jooovii

* * *

**"Día de enero"**

**Song - Fic Dr/Hr**

A pesar de haberlo conocido desde hacía más de siete años, parecía que esa era la primera vez que lo veía. Estaba desprotegido, entregándose completamente a ellos. Declarando que se rendía, que todo lo que quería hacer era ayudar. Herido, quizás al borde de la muerte. Pero por fin alejado de Voldemort.

_Te conocí un día de enero,  
con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como ví que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí_

Había algo diferente en él. Por primera vez notó la belleza que emanaban esos ojos grises, esos rasgos tan perfectos que el rubio poseía. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué de pronto quería quedarse junto a él? Quizás era sólo compasión o lástima. Ahora Draco estaba solo.

_Que torpe distracción  
Y que dulce sensación_

Y sin tener la intención alguna, seguía yéndolo a visitar, mientras él se recuperaba de lo que había sufrido. Sentía cierta angustia al escuchar a la enfermera decir que las cosas se complicaban. Draco estaba entre sus brazos, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Inconciente, pero estaba entre sus brazos. Y no quería perderlo.

La primera vez que despertó y la vio ahí, se sintió tan confundido como ella. ¿Qué hacía esa chica en su habitación? ¿Acaso ella no lo había odiado durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts? Bueno, él había tenido la culpa, pero el punto era que ellos se odiaban. O solían hacerlo. Al principio se sentía aterrado ante la mirada de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos? Después de todo, él la había insultado siempre. Le había hecho cosas detestables. Pero en esos hermosos ojos miel, no había ni un rastro de resentimiento, de rencor.

_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitín  
Ya te encontré varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí_

Poco a poco se acostumbró a verla cada tarde. Siempre leyéndole, contándole cómo iban las cosas en el mundo exterior. Él no podía salir de allí. Las heridas provocadas por la batalla no habían sanado y no parecían sanar nunca. Se hicieron dos buenos amigos, aprendieron a conocer sus emociones.

Ella necesitaba esas visitas. Necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien. Por lo menos físicamente. Ya que Draco seguía gritando por las noches, según lo que la enfermera le contaba. Seguía llamando a su madre muerta, maldiciendo a su padre y llorando cada vez que su sueño llegaba a un clímax.

_Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor_

Ella lo ayudaría. De eso no cabía duda. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en su asunto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y todo el mundo Mágico sabía que cuando Hermione Granger se proponía algo, no paraba hasta lograrlo.

Quizás tenía una tristeza insuperable, pues bien, lo llenaría de sonrisas hasta que él le pudiera dedicar una. Quizás su alma estuviera dividida en mil piezas y esparcida por los rincones del planeta, ella recogería los pedazos. Y no se daría por vencida.

_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar_

_ M_uchas veces ni siquiera cruzaban palabra, pero el rubio agradecía que la castaña estuviera ahí. Había comenzado a sentir cosas diferentes por ella. Con cada historia, cada broma, cada anécdota. ¿Acaso el caparazón que recubría su corazón se estaba debilitando? ¿Acaso estaba considerando el acceso de Hermione Granger a él? Y aunque ni él mismo lo sabía, no era que estuviera considerando su acceso, ya que la ojiambar hace mucho tiempo se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, de su tiempo y de su corazón.

_Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz _

Draco merecía esa oportunidad. Merecía poder experimentar la felicidad. Desde niño rodeado de gente fría, con corazones de piedra. Creciendo sin sentir el amor verdadero. Formando una capa externa y resguardando su verdadero yo para que nadie lo conociera realmente. Era hora de romper esa barrera.

- Draco... - comenzó en una de sus visitas - sigues teniendo esos sueños ¿verdad? - el rubio posó sus hermosos ojos grises en los suyos y ella sintió cómo las piernas le temblaban.

- Pomfrey te ha contado todo... no veo por qué negártelo - admitió.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? - preguntó rogando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- No realmente - mintió; cuánto deseaba hablar, cuánto deseaba abrirse a ella, abrirle el alma... pero no podía, simplemente no le salía.

- Entonces supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí - respondió ella un tanto decepcionada. El rubio se quedó estupefacto. No quería que se fuera, no quería que se volviera a separar de él.

- Quédate - le incitó - no te vayas... - ella no volteó a mirarlo y el ojigris hizo un último esfuerzo, agarrándose de la cama, luchó por ponerse de pie. Le pareció escuchar algo y se giró para verlo a él.

- Malfoy ¿qué crees que haces? - añadió en tono firme.

- Maldición, Granger, quiero que te quedes conmigo - dijo poniéndose de pie, hizo su máximo esfuerzo por dar unos cuantos pasos pero no pudo más y cayó directo a los brazos de ella, quien hizo un esfuerzo por atraparlo.

Estaban a milímetros de distancia. Examinándose con la mirada. Tratando de decirse cosas que ninguno de los dos podía expresar en voz alta. El rubio puso sus manos en las mejillas de la castaña. Hacía un esfuerzo por controlarse pero ya ni podía. Tiernamente al principio, y luego apasionadamente, la besó.

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Hacía mucho tiempo esperaban los besos del otro. Lo deseaban. Estaba ahí como una dulce tortura, hasta que por fin lo alcanzaron. Se siguieron besando, entrelazándose el uno al otro, hasta que el aire les faltó. Se quedaron mirando, presionando sus cuerpos entre sí.

Inevitablemente el rubio sonrió. Quizás y había llegado su momento. ¿Podría dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo con ella? ¿Sería verdad que todos tenían una segunda oportunidad? ¿Existía una oportunidad para él? Quería creer que sí.

_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero  
hasta en tu propio país  
Si yo te digo ¿qué dices tu?  
Tú aún dices ¿Qué decís?  
Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón_

_ P_ero ¿qué pasaría con las personas que lo conocían? Tenía una reputación: era Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin, el cruel Slytherin. Pero al diablo con eso. Ya no quería serlo. Ahora sólo quería estar con ella.

_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado_

El rubio la abrazó y ella se refugió en su pecho. ¿Es que ese beso había significado algo más? realmente quería que significase algo más. Pero... ¿podría afrontar lo que era estar con él? Toda esa arrogancia, esa clase, esas actitudes... ¿realmente podría soportarlo? A quién trataba de engañar. Si todo eso había llegado a encantarle.

_Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón  
Por eso quise hacerte esta canción_

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su cama, como un adulto que enseña a un niño a caminar. En sus ojos grises podía ver la vergüenza que le producía estar siendo ayudado. Él, que nunca necesitó ni aceptó ayuda de nadie. Era una buena oportunidad para reírse y restregarle lo pasado. Pero ni en sueños lo haría. Al contrario, le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y siguió guiándolo.

- Si realmente no quieres hablar de tus pesadillas, supongo que está bien - comenzó ella ayudándolo a que se recueste.

- Sólo quiero que te quedes - le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

- Lo sé... y lo haré.

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Y besándolo una vez más, le tomó la mano y se subió a su cama, para acurrucarse junto a él. Ambos se daban calor y se reconfortaban. No hablaban, no se movían, sólo se miraban, y sin embargo se decían mil cosas. Si él no quería hablar, estaba bien. Si todavía no estaba listo para dejar ir muchas cosas, también estaba bien. Ella estaría ahí para él.

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_


End file.
